An Unbreakable Bond
by Blue2B
Summary: Kuki had always been the quiet shy girl in Mrs. Valentine's 2nd grade class, but when Wally Beatles moves across the street her life changes for the best...or the worst. Kuki has to journey through hurt, hate, sadness, confusion, loss, and love for her new friend...but is she ready?
1. Wallabee Beatles AKA The New Boy

**_Hey guys! I only have one story in progress so I figured, why not post another? This is one of my newest, most ripest ideas from my story garden that I'm currently growing inside of my head._**

**_Wally: Story garden?_**

**_Jade: Don't judge me!_**

**_Wally: I didn't even say-!_**

**_Jade: Aside from that, this story shall be amazing! It shall be a story of friendship, love, hurt, comfort, and tragedy. You guys will simply love it, I can PROMISE that. And if you don't simply love it then..._**

**_Wally: Then...?_**

**_Jade: If you don't simply love it you can reread it over and over again until you DO love it! ^v^_**

**_Wally: Wow..._**

* * *

Kuki Sanban had always been that quiet girl in the of the room. She kept to herself and no one talked to her. She had acceptable grades and she behaved nicely. She had long raven hair that went down to her waist and she always wore a green sweater. She had been the quiet, shy student since kindergarten and she liked it that way. She was the sweet, teacher's pet, and had never missed a day of school. She was just pure innocent. She was like an angel sent from heaven. She walked to and from school everyday; She only lived around the corner and down the street. While other children ran about, she would walk home and lock herself in her room. Then she would study, do her homework, and proceed to play quietly with her rainbow monkeys. Nothing interesting ever happened in Kuki's life but today she noticed a moving truck parked across the street from her house. She simply ignored it after spotting it though. She heard some shouting and looked over to see 2 little boys. The youngest one seemed about 4 and the other looked around 7 or 8...Kuki's age. Kuki turned up the stairs of her front porch. She opened the door and turned around, shutting it quietly behind her. She made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. She shut and locked the door and climbed onto her bed, emptying her book bag of its contents. She began to go on and do her homework for the next half hour.

Kuki yawned and stretched. She packed up her homework and zipped her bag. She slid from her rainbow monkey bed and set her book bag beside the door. She grabbed two rainbow monkeys and climbed back on her bed. She began to quietly play, but a sound from outside startled her. Her eyes went wide and she made her way over to the window. She had a clear view of the front lawn and she spotted an orange ball on the lawn. She tilted her head in confusion and knitted her eyebrows together. What was that ball doing there? Suddenly the boy who looked about her age ran across the street and picked the ball up. Coincidentally he looked up and him and Kuki locked eyes. They stared at each other for a few minutes before the boy turned and ran back towards his house. Kuki's eyes followed him across the street. She broke away from the window and decided to take a nap.

* * *

"Class we have a new student today." Mrs. Valentine smiled. "His name is Wally." She said. "Can we give Wally a nice 2nd grade welcome?" Mrs. Valentine asked.

"Hi Wally!" The children all smiled. The blonde boy didn't reply, but made his way to an empty desk, right in front of Kuk. Kuki stared at the back of his head, realizing that he was the blonde boy from across the street, the one who had retrieved his ball from her yard. Kuki shifted uncomfortably in her seat, but the blonde boy didn't seem to remember her because he didn't turn around once...all day long.

* * *

RING! RING! RING!

"Okay class, time to pack up." Mrs. Valentine said. "Tomorrow we'll make little pictures for our parents." She reminded them. Kuki pulled on her green sweater and pulled her long hair behind her shoulders. She made her way out of the school building and began to walk home, after she made her way around the corner though, she noticed soft footsteps behind her. She quickly looked over her shoulder and realized that the blonde boy, Wally, also walked home. Kuki looked down at her shoes as she walked. She suddenly heard mischievous snickers and looked up and saw 3 boys standing in front of her, blocking her path. Kuki looked over her shoulder to see that Wally hadn't noticed them yet. Kuki knew these boys though, they were mean 3rd graders. Kuki swallowed, hoping they would let her pass without a problem. But today wasn't her lucky day...not at all.

"Hey quiet girl." A boy stepped forward. " You're the quiet girl from 2nd grade, right?" Kuki didn't respond, she just kept her head low and tried to go around them. "Hey answer me when I talk to you!" The boy said, causing Kuki's head to snap up. He reached forward and grabbed the collar of her shirt. He yanked her forward and sneered. "You're a little sissy, crybaby." The boy spoke. "Right guys?" His friends started to laugh. Kuki's lower lip trembled. "Aw, do you want your mommy?" He asked in a baby voice. "You're so stupid." He let go of her shirt and pushed her, causing her to stumble back a few steps. "You don't even know how to talk." He said, pushing her again with more force. "Talk." He said. Kuki bit her lip. He pushed her harder, she almost fell but kept her balance. "Talk." The boy repeated. "TALK!" He shoved her and she fell to the ground, her long hair falling over her face. He and his friends snickered. Kuki quietly cried and sniffled, tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"It's not nice to hit girls." An Australian accent voice said. Kuki sniffled and looked up. Wally was standing there calmly. The 3 bullies stopped snickering and looked over.

"And who are YOU?" The same boy stepped up. Wally's eyes narrowed.

"I'm Wally." He said.

"Wally? Who names their kid Wally?" The bullies started to snicker all over again. But Wally didn't cry because they made fun of him, his face remained serious. His fist clenched.

"Obviously my mom and dad, because they named me, and my name is Wally." His reply cut the snickering short. The boys glared at him.

"Are you trying to fight?" The boy asked.

"Are you trying to get your butt kicked?" Wally responded. The 3rd grader stepped forward, only to be greeted by Wally's fist against his cheek.

"Ugh!" The boy flew back and into the other 2, who each caught an arm and stopped him from falling. His cheek was red and his hand flew up to it. "Ouch!" He cried. "That hurt!" He whined. "Wh-Why did you do that?" The boy cried, suddenly being weak. The other 2 boys just stared in confusion, thinking their boss had been such a tough person.

"Why did you hit a girl?" Was Wally's reply. The boy ignored him and ran down the street crying, his friends ran after him. Wally just glared after them. Kuki panted softly. Wally looked down at her. "Are you okay?" Wally asked. Kuki's didn't reply. Wally reached out a hand and helped her up. Kuki bumbled something. "What?" Wally asked.

"Th-Thank you." Kuki responded softly.

"Oh, yeah." Wally said. "I don't like bullies." He said. "I especially don't like those who hit girls." He went on. Kuki was quiet. "You really are quiet, huh?" He asked.

"Huh?" Kuki blushed furiously, her face growing red.

"That's not a bad thing." Wally said. "You keep to yourself and they don't bother you. It works out, huh?" Wally asked. Kuki gave a simple nod. "You live across the street from me, right?" He asked. Kuki nodded again. "I didn't see you outside yesterday, but I saw you come home from school." He explained. "You went straight to your house, you didn't stop to play or talk with anyone." He said. "What do you do all day?" He asked. Kuki didn't respond immediately. "Play games or something?" He asked. "Watch tv?"

"H-Homework." Kuki said. "Homework and toys." She said.

"Cool, I like playing with toys too, I have this orange bouncy ball." He said. "Me and my little brother play all the time, but he's at the daycare center right now. Did you want to come over and play or something?" Wally asked. Kuki's eyes widened. He actually wanted to play with her.

"N-No thank you." Kuki said. "We have homework, remember?" She asked. Wally nodded.

"Yeah, I forgot. Homework is cruddy." He said. They realized they were next to Kuki's house. "Oh we're here." Wally said. Kuki nodded. "Well bye, um..." Wally trailed off. "I don't really know you're name." He confessed.

"Kuki." Kuki said. "Kuki Sanban." She added with a whisper.

"Cool, I'm Wally. Wally Beatles." He smiled. "I gotta ago, do that cruddy homework now." He said. "but I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." He gave a small wave and headed over to his own house. Kuki rushed into her house and softly shut the door behind her. She rushed up to her room and shut the door behind her, locking it quickly. She tossed her backpack on the bed and ran to her window. She got there in time to see Wally turned around. He spotted her in the window and gave another small wave with a smile. Then he walked into his house. Kuki blinked a few times and shut her curtains. He was interesting.

* * *

**_Not bad for a first chapter? VERY bad for a first chapter? What do you guys think? Please let this story be a big success! My goal for this story is 200 reviews, 10 favorites, an 10 follows. I know it's a big stretch, but I'm really going all at it. This story just has a plot that...will make you feel all fuzzy and warm inside. _**

**_Trust me, you'll love it._**

**_So review for Wally! _****_Favorite for Kuki! _****_And Follow to see what happens!_**

**_OR you can_**

**_Follow me for more AwEsOmE stories!_**

**_-Jade (A Girl who's last story reached 210 reviews, and she threw herself a party! Yay!)_**


	2. The Beginning of a Bond

**_You're interested in this story, even if it's just a bit, you're interested in it. Do you know how I know that? You came back for chapter 2. I want to thank everyone who reviews, followed, and favorited this story after chappie 1._**

**_Enjoy chappie 2!_**

* * *

The next day Kuki decided that she would at least try to make conversation with Wally. She pulled on her favorite green sweater and pulled on her back pack. She left her room and made her way down stairs. She stopped for breakfast, then kissed her parents goodbye and made her way to school. She didn't see Wally on the way and wondered why. When she got to school he wasn't there either. Kuki wondered where he was. Actually Wally not being there that second day of school affected Kuki big time, she thought about where the interesting blonde boy was and...wasn't completely focused on her school work. The school day ended and Wlaly hadn't shown up for the whole day. Kuki bit her lip, what did it matter? They weren't friends yet, he just saved her from a couple of bullies. And to think that she had gathered up all of her strength to talk to him today, the one day that he didn't come. At the end of the day, she packed up her books and left the school building. She walked home, the bullies didn't show up today, so she made it there safely. When she arrived home, she looked across the street and didn't see Wally outside playing, but she saw his orange ball. She sighed and made her way inside, following through with her everyday routine.

* * *

Kuki's heart rate went a million miles per hour when Wally walked into class the next day. He looked tired and his nose was a little red, but he smiled weakly when he saw her. He made his way to his seat in front of her and sat down. They didn't talk, but when recess came Wally turned around and smiled weakly at her.

"Y-You weren't here." Kuki said softly. "Yesterday." She added.

"Sorry, I was sick." Wally's voice sounded weird.

"O-Oh." Kuki bit her lip. "I don't like being s-sick." She whispered shyly.

"Me neither, I'm cruddy miserable." The blonde scratched his head. "I don't feel like going outside."

"I-I'll stay with you." Kuki suggested.

"Naw, don't waste your precious recess time for me." Wally insisted.

"N-No, really." Kuki pulled out her pencil box and a few sheets of blank paper. "We can draw." She suggested. Wally thought about it.

"Okay, if you say so, cruddy sheila." Wally automatically reached for the orange crayon. Kuki gave him a curious look. "I like the color orange." He said. Kuki nodded and reached for green. Wally gave her the same curious look.

"I-I like green." She stated. Wally nodded and they both started to draw. Wally started to draw a boxing ring, but couldn't perfectly draw a cube. Sighing, he gave up and looked at Kuki's drawing for inspiration. She was drawing a series of green lines and he made out a green circle. "Can I use the orange?" She asked, holding out her small hand. He handed her the orange and watched her continue to draw. She drew a copy of the green object. Kuki grabbed yellow and scribbled yelow at the topof the orange object. Sh grabbed black and scribbled long streaks on top of he green object. She leaned back, satisfied. "D-Do you like it?" She asked, nervously biting her lip. Wally studied it. There were 2 stick figures. Wally raised an eyebrow. Kuki leaned forward and pointed. "Th-That one is y-you." She pointed to the orange stick figure with blonde hair. "Th-This one is me." She said. Wally studied the green stick figure with black hair.

"Cool." Was all Wally said. Kuki blushed.

"I-I want to add something." She whispered. Wally handed the paper back to her. Her hand closed around it and she set it in front of her. "I-I would be m-more comfortable if you d-did not look, please." Kuki said. Wally's eyes widened before he turned around. Kuki reached for the red crayon, wondering why she was going to add the object. But she felt like it would be right...she wanted the object in the picture. She scribbled it and shoved the paper in her back pack. Wally turned around.

"Can I SEE it?" He asked. Kuki's eyes got wide and she frantically shook her head.

"Sorry, b-but its a secret." Kuki said, Wally looked upset. He stared at her, silently pleading, but eventually gave up.

"Can you show me later?" He asked. Kuki thought about it and nodded slowly.

* * *

"Ah-ah-ah-CHOO!" Wally sneezed. The teacher had sent him to the nurse. Kuki couldn't focus after he had left, she was wondering if he would be okay. When kids go to the nurse, its very serious. Kuki bit her lip nervously. She made it through Math. After that it was time fr reading and everyone took out their books. Wally entered the class and handed Mrs. Valentine. The teacher read it over and nodded. Wally made his way to the cubbies and slipped on his orange hoodie. He grabbed his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles back pack and waved to Kuki. "See you tomorrow, maybe." He walked out. Kuki was going to say something, but hesitated a moment too long.

"G-get w-well soon." She called softly, but he was already gone.

* * *

Kuki enjoyed swinging at recess. She had to catch up on her swinging technique too, becaus he had stayed inside yesterday wth Wally. He wasn't here today, so she was alone. She had slowed to a stop nd decided to jump rope, when she heard a few girls over talking. They were in her class.

"YES, I'm telling the truth, cross my heart and hope to die." A blonde girl whispered. "I heard it on tv last night." She whispered. "If guys don't like a girl it means their gay." She said. Her friends giggled.

"Gay." One repeated. "It sounds like a big people word." She giggled again.

"It does." The third said. "Do you think any of the guys in OUR class are...gay?" She tried the word out. The first girl nodded.

"Probably, but since we are the prettiest in class 2B, then we should check somehow." The first girl suggested.

"So what do we do? Get boyfriends?" The second asked.

"Ooh, we're only in the 2nd grade...and we're gonna have boyfriends!" The third girl said childishly. The teacher called for everyone to come inside and Kuki watched the 3 girls walk inside. Kuki stood there before following. Kuki didn't believe them, not one bit. There was no such thing as...gay. The word didn't even SOUND real. And not everything you see on tv is real, so the tv could be lying. Kuki sighed and sat at her seat. She looked forward, Wally had missed yet another day. She shook her head. She should be studying...not worrying.

* * *

Kuki's hairstyle was different the next day. She had multiple small braids mixed inwith her straight hair and she wore a purple headband with a white flower on the side. Wally wore a fancy shirt, which he tugged at endlessly.

"It's itchy!" He whined. Kuki smiled softly, tilting her head slightly. She enjoyed picture day because it made her feel pretty and all. Wally clearly didn't like it. "What's the use of dressing up just for a cruddy picture?" He asked Mrs. Valentine. The teacher just smiled and prepared the other students for their single photos. Kuki just stood by the wall, waiting her turn. She saw Wally come out, messing with his shirt. Suddenly, Kuki also spottedthe girl from yeterday. The girl who had spoken to her friends about the G word. The girl walked straight up to Wally and smiled.

"I'm Rachel." She spoke. "And what's your name?" She asked. Wally fidgeted with his shirt and looked up.

"Rachel?" He asked. "'Ey, you're in my class. You should know my name!" He complained. Rachel just smiled again.

"I should?" She asked.

"Yeah, cause I cared enough to remember YOUR name ya cruddy Sheila." Wally muttered, tugging at his shirt again.

"Cool, so do you want to be my boyfriend?" Rachel asked, her eyes becoming wide. Wally froze and looked up, givign Rachel a skeptical look.

"EW! Crud no! That's just disgusting! Girls have cooties!" Wally shouted. Suddenly all the boys began to laugh. Rachel's face flushed red and she was immediatly angry.

"N-No they don't!" She defended all girls.

"Uh, yes they do!" Wally shouted. "Everyone knows and if you don't know then I guess you're just a cruddy sheila!" Wlly snapped. The boys roared with laughter and the girls complained. Mrs. Valentine came out to see why everyone was making so much noise.

"So are you telling me EVERY girl in the 2nd grade has cooties?" Rachel dared him to answer.

"Yeah, and every girl in the 2nd grade is a cruddy sheila too!" Wally turned away in a huff.

"Find then, that means you're gay!" Racel snapped. "I'm the prettiest girl in the 2nd grade, and you don't like me. You think I have cooties and you think I'm a cruddy shiela. That means that your gay!" Rachel said angrily. Wally turned around and glared at her.

"Ahm not gay!" HE shouted.

"Gay!" Rachel yelled louder, Mrs. Valentine marched over, hearing Rachel say the word.

"AHM NOT GAY!" Wally shouted louder, over Rachel.

"GAY! GAY! GAY! GAY! GAY!" Rachel shouted.

"STOP IT!" Mrs. Valentine marched over, grabbing the wrists of both students. "You two are going to the princables office." She explained. "And I'm going to personally call your parents." She dragged the students down the hll and as they passed her, Kuki heard Wlaly mutter something.

"I hate girls." He muttered. Kuki's eyes widened.

* * *

Hate is a very strong word. Kuki's mother told her to NEVER say it, under any circumstances...NEVER. So Kuki never said it. But she knows that its a bad word, and a substitute for 'not liking something very much'. So she knew that Wally had meant he didn't like girls very much. Kuki lie on her bed and thought about this. He said girls were cruddy sheilas...and that they had cooties. That was not true and Kuki knew it herself. She crawled to the dge of her bed and reached into her bookbag. She pulled out her drawing from 2 days ago and stared at it. She had drawn a big red heart between her and Wally. She bit her cheek. Was Wally gay? He clearly didn't like girls. At all,which meant he would never like Kuki...not even as a friend.

So was he faking? Did he really want to be her friend in the first place? Kuki was only in 2nd grade...she was very confused...she didn't understand any of this. She sighed and started her homework.

"Number 1..." Kuki read out loud. "One girl and One boy equal..." She paused. "2 students." She answered...but she didn't write that down, no...Kuki wrote something else down. She sighed and read her complete answer. "One girl and One boy equal an unbreakable bond." She said. Kuki didn't know exactly what unbreakable meant, but she knew that her dad's watch was unbreakable,because when she threw it across the yard it didn't break. So in a way, she quessed that friendship was unbreakable too...

...boy was she wrong...

* * *

**_These chappies are shor and sweet, eh?_**

**_Wally: Why yes, yes they are..._**

**_Jade: WALLY? How the F*ck did you _****_get here?_**

**_Wally: Did you just say F*ck?_**

**_Jade: Actually I said F*ck...hey! What the H*ll is going on?_**

**_Kuki: I don't know, you guys are skipping!_**

**_Jade: Wait a second...F*CK! SH*T! H*ll! D*MN! Sl*T!_**

**_Wally: Oh, I understand._**

**_Jade: What? That's makes no since...cause I can type whatever teh H*ll I want. So f*ck the censors and f*ck the story! (oh wait...the reviewers cna read this...eh...) JK, I love this story! Hahah...yeah, I'm screwed. _**

**_Wally: Since me and Kuki are still 2nd graders in the story...I guess the story somehow censors you. But I think there's a magical switch somewhere that can let you say bad words in the AN. I'll help you find it. But until then, I guess we can't say bad words. Hey lets substitute!_**

**_Jade: Okay then, what the crap. Hey, I can say crap! ^v^ Okay...so anyway, thanks for reading chapter 2 guys. I feel honored and I'm happy that you guys continued to read this far. I think this story will be good. I ope you guys enjoy it. The outline is currently up to chapter 10. So if you guys like this...it will continue!_**

**_-Jade_**

**_Update: 14 reviews? ^.^_**


	3. He's Gay, Isn't He? A New Friend?

**_Hii, and welcome to chappie 3! Eh...want to read it?_**

**_Wally: I think that's why thet came... *-*_**

**_Jade: oh yeah...silly me. I thought you guys actually cared about...*tears up*...me._**

**_Wally: Here we go again...so dramatic. Enjoy the story._**

* * *

In Kuki's book, giving someone the silent treatment made them regret what they did or said. So Kuki didn't talk to Wally the following week, and he made no attempt to talk to her...which affected her...BIG TIME.

"Maybe he IS gay." She murmured, walking home one day. She still wasn't quite sure what the word meant, but she knew hit had something to do with disliking girls...she frowned. Maybe she should ask her parents. She frowned, the teacher seemed disturbed that Rachel knew such a word...her parents might freak or something... Kuki sighed and looked across the street. Wally wasn't outside and he had left school early. She found herself wondering where her blonde acquaintance could be. She continued to think as she made her way up the path and into her house.

"Kuki," A bold voice called. "Kuki is that you?" Kuki looked up to see her mother walk through one of the doorways. She was putting her hoops in her ears and frowned. "I thought I told your father to pick you up." She said before groaning. "We'll be late at this rate." She reached for Kuki's hand and led her daughter upstairs. "We must hurry." He mom said.

"I have to go to a meeting and I'm dropping you off at Nancy's." Her mother explained. Nancy was Kuki's babysitter.

"Can't I just stay home?" Kuki asked softly. She didn't really feel like going out.

"And stay cooped up in your room like a pregnant chicken? I don't think so young lady, you need fresh air and sunshine anyway." Her mother said. "Now get out of your school clothes dear, and put some fresh play clothes on." Her mother turned to leave. "Don't forget to match." She added over her shoulder. Kuki sighed. Being 7, it was hard to understand a 37-year-old woman's point of view in fashion. Kuki slowly made her way over to her dresser and peered in, hoping a white camisole and cute mini skirt would do. Kuki go dressed, having small difficulty pulling the shirt over her head. She shook her head and stood to her feet, slipping on her slip ons. She picked a light green jacket, but also put her green sweater in her bag. She also packed a few toys and a snack, she always took the same things to Nancy's house. She ran down the stairs. Her mother picked up her purse and turned to Kuki/ "Are you ready-?" She frowned. "Brush your hair Kuki, you don't know who will see us on the way there." She said. Kuki quickly ran up to the bathroom and brushed her shoulder length raven hair. She was hoping to grown it VERY long...she smiled. One day in the future, she hoped, it would be VERY long and down to her waist. She grabbed her bag again and ran down. She followed her mother out to the car and climbed in the back, buckling her seat belt. "You look very pretty." Her mother spoke as she drove.

"Thank you." Kuki smiled softly.

"Oh and Nancy wanted me to tell you, she's babysitting another child today." Kuki nodded. "It's a little boy." This of course sparked Kuki's interest.

"What's his name?" She spoke up louder. Her mother shrugged.

"I don't know. But she says he's adorable." She said. "Plus, you might even gain a little play mate." Her mother smiled a teasing smile and Kuki frowned. She didn't want a playmate...embarrasingly, she wanted Wally. As they pulled up at Nancy's house, Kuki hopped from the car and ran towards the house. She peered into the windows and saw some toy cars. Boys liked toy cars, right? So there WAS a little boy here...what if it was Wally? Did they have the same babysitter. Kuki ran over to the door and knocked on it. Once te door was opened and Kuki was let in, her mother pulled off.

"Is there a little boy here?" Kuki hopped up and down. "Is there? Is there? Is there?" She asked. Nancy nodded and led Kuki to the play room. When the door opened and Kuki looked in she saw a little boy. Nancy walked over and turned the boy around. Kuki's grin faded.

"Kuki...this is Ace." She smiled.

* * *

**_Talk about short...man I feel stupid now. I thought this story would be a big success...It sucks doesn't it? :(_**

**_-Jade (A girl who now feels awful)_**


	4. Gone? What do you mean 'Gone?

The boy, Ace grinned. Kuki immediately felt a coldness flood her chest. Ace...the bully. Nancy smiled.

"He's in the 3rd grade." She explained. "That's one whole grade above you." Kuki nodded, not knowing what else to do. "So play nice, alright?" She asked. Kuki didn't move a muscle as the door clicked shut. The room was silent...dead silent. Ace grinned even wider as he took a big step forward and cornered Kuki.

"So where's your 'boyfriend'?" Kuki flinched as Ace's voice dripped with sarcasm. She bit her lip and pouted.

"He's not my boyfriend." She said quietly. "He only my friend." She explained, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Sure he is, I'm not stupid." Ace said, leaning closer. His breath smelled like pizza and Kuki wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You guys stayed in for recess together. Chad told me." Chad was one of the boy that caught Ace after Wally had punched him. Speaking of which, Kuki could see the very faint red mark on Ace's cheek. The boy tilted his sun glasses down. "And being the king of 3rd grade...I can't allow you to have such relationships with dirty scum like that pretty boy." Ace scowled. "It's against the rules because girls have cooties and next year he won't have any guy friends because you will have infected him with your cootie disease." Ace explained. Kuki frowned.

"What are cooties?" She snapped uncharacteristically, it was a bit annoying at everyone knew what they were except her.

"Little, tiny bugs that live on a girl's body. They are so tiny that no one can see and they are green and gooey like snot." Ace shoved a finger up his nose to produce the green slime known as snot. "Like this." He jabbed his finger towards her. She cried out in disgust and moved away. Ace smirked.

"That's not true!" She cried, becoming more bold.

"Yea huh!" Ace yelled.

"NU UH!" Kuki cried

"YEA HUH!" Ace screamed. Kuki fell silent and looked away, feeling weak. "Why do you think pretty boy hasn't talked to you for a long time?" He asked, his features contorted into a sneer. Kuki swallowed nervously. Well...the boy DID have a point. "Cause he can see the cooties." Kuki looked at herself, but couldn't see the said germs. "Only boys can see them, stupid." Ace spun around and walked away. Kuki huffed and mumbled something under her breath. "What?" Ace turned out curiously.

"I...I said, Wally's gay." Kuki looked down shyly.

"Gay?" Ace was baffled, what did THAT mean? "Gay?" He repeated and he realized what Kuki was implying. "He's gay!" He shouted. Kuki nodded. Ace snickered. This was going to be good.

* * *

Wally had no idea why everyone was whispering things. It was sorta annoying. They always whispered when they were talking about something bad. The teacher told all the students that about 2 things. Whispering means you are telling secrets, and secrets were bad. So Wally was reaching the peak of his annoyance when he noticed Ace. The boy that he had punched a few weeks back.

"What do YOU want?" He growled. Ace chuckled.

"Not YOU." Ace snorted. "I'm not gay." He spoke loudly, then pointed at Wally once he had every one's attention. "GAY!" He shouted. "GAY! GAY! GAY!" Wally's eyes twitched. Everyone was pointing at him and shouting...that word! He scowled and launched himself at Ace. Before any students or Ace could comprehend what was happening. Ace's face was a bloody mess due to his broken and bleeding and Wally was just punching the boy, who continued to scream loudly.

"AHM NOT GAY!" The furious blond boy shouted. "AHM NOT GAY!" He screamed.

"H-HELP!" Ace's pleas were soon answered as the guidance counselor tore Wally from the crying boy. Wally continued punching the air and struggling against the adult, but his attempts just wasted his energy. So he changed tactics and began to scream his throat raw.

"AHM NOT GAY!" He screamed. "I hate you! I hate you! I HATE you!" He cried out and he was actually crying now. Watery lines ran down from his eyes. He shook his head back and forth, wanting to punch Ace again. "AHM not...Ahm not..." He slowly calmed down. "I hate you guys...all of you...I hate all of you and I hate girls too...cruddy girls!" He spat. "I HATE YOU!" He shrieked. He was pulled off to the nurse, while several teachers escorted Ace to the nurse and the remaining ushered the young and frightened students into the classrooms.

* * *

"..." Wally scowled, not making a sound.

"Wally, I'm going to ask you once more. You're mother is already on her way. I would like to know why you attacked Ace." The brunette woman asked, her face and tone serious. "Please, answer the question or else you will be suspended. Or worse...expelled." She said. "Do you know what expelled means?" The blonde only glared in response. She frowned and leaned back in her chair. "Being uncooroperative is not going to help." She stated, yet the blonde only looked away and out the office window. Here he was, sitting in the principle's office. Meanwhile, Ace was in the nurse still. He smirked at the thought. "This is nothing to smile about, Mr. Beatles." The principle snapped. She leaned forward and stared coldly at the boy. "You purposely injured this boy. He's not in your class and he is most certainly not in your class. That we know of the boy has made NO dangerous advances on you. You know exactly what I'm talking about, but you refuse to be stubborn and not cooperate." The woman stated. "This not only makes you look bad, but your mother as well. And this incident will be on your personal school record for the rest of your life. You won't speak to me. If Ace has done ANYTHING bad to you: Please tell us, and we'll handle it. But if you keep yourself so shut in..." She trailed off. "I'll have no other choice but to expel you." She said softly. The blonde boy held his surprise. He had expected a punishment, a very harsh punishment. Like suspension. He knew what being suspended meant. You get a free break off of school. Teachers think you'll be grounded over this time period and feel all smug and happy because you have been 'punished'. Wally would have LOVED that. But...he didn't know what expelled meant. Was it like a detention? Worse...? He scowled as the office door opened.

"Oh my God, Wally are you okay?" She asked, immediately gripping the boy and checking for injuries. He just frowned and looked away. He wasn't a baby, ya know? Once she saw that he was fine, she turned to the principle. "What happened?" She said. "I rushed down here as fast as I could." The principle stood up and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you again, too bad it was under these circumstances." The principle apologized. "Please...sit." She gestured towards a free chair. Mrs. Beatles sat quickly and leaned forward, eager to hear to story.

"It's come to my attention, that you son had attacked another student this morning. The boy was in the 3rd grade and isnow in the nurses office with serious injuries. Your son caused a lot of damage and a lot of drama and panic was also-."

"I can't believe that I'm hearing correctly. A grade 3 student?" She made sure and the principle nodded. She turned to look at her son and frowned. "And the selected punishment?"

"He's being expelled." Mrs. Beatles' face fell. She paled and gripped the arm rest even tighter than before.

"Excuse me?" She spoke softly.

"Expe-." Before the principle could finish her sentence, the woman had grabbed Wally's arm and yanked him out of the office and down the hall. She placed the boy in the back seat and slammed her own door. She shoved the key in the ignition and scowled.

"She had the audacity to expel him!" She shouted into her cell phone. "Yes, we're on our way home right now." She listened and as she pulled off Wally heard her exclaim. "No, I will NOT take the situation into consideration. Wally is only 8. I don't think that she has the authority to-...SID!" She yelled. "No!" She said. "No..." She frowned. "If you think that's what's best...then fine." She said. "But...we'll need to go to court to figure this out." She frowned and ended the call, letting a sigh escape her lips. She continued to drive home in silence, which Wally didn't mind ONE bit.

* * *

Kuki sat in Mrs. Valentine's class and stared at the empty seat in front of her. She had been late to school due to missing the bus. She had apparently missed a lot. Everyone was staring at the empty seat in front of Kuki. So what she missed must have to do with Wally, because he was missing and everyone found his empty seat extremely interesting. She looked down at the drawing she had planned to give him...he HAD asked if she would show him later. She frowned a bit. It felt sorta lonely.

Walking home, she noticed that Ace wasn't there to bother her like usual. Instead his too friends were there. Chad and Patton... Kuki bit her lip. Wally wasn't here. Ace wasn't here. What was going on!? She blinked and watched Chad take a step forward.

"Sup?" He asked coolly. Kuki didn't respond. Chad rolled his eyes and shoved her, causing her to fall onto her back. "You are such a lame-o." He said. "Without your little gay friend, no one can protect." He said, his voice deep. Patton rolled his eyes at Chad's cockiness. "He's not so great anyway. He only got lucky with Ace. I'd like the pretty boy to stand up to me. I'd feed him a knuckle sandwich." Patton scoffed.

"Okay, Mr. Cocky pants. He'd probably kick your butt too. Worse than Ace's in fact. Plus you couldn't lay a finger on him cause he's been expelled." Patton leaned against a random tree and yawned. Kuki furred her eyebrows together. What were they talking about.

"Um..." She said nervously. Though Wally had made her a little bit more social. She still didn't speak a lot. Not even a little. "Wh-Wha..."

"Oi, you were late to school today?" Patton asked. His father had driven him and they had passed Kuki on the way. She nodded quickly. "Oh." He said. "Bummer." He turned around. "Pretty Boy Beatles, kicked Ace's ass." He said and walked away. Kuki's eyes widened as he used adult language. He had put it so bluntly and to the point.

"If you're too stupid to process it, it means that Pretty Boy beat up Ace. He gave him a bloody nose and sent him to the nurses office. The little gay guy got expelled. That means he was kicked out of school." Chad sneered. "You won't see him until next year, when he comes back." He said, turning to run after Patton. Kuki head span and question swam through her head. Chad kept calling Wally 'gay' like it was a bad thing. Patton even swore. Ace was in the nurse? Wally was kicked out of school? She wouldn't see him for a whole year?! She frowned and felt a deep sadness somewhere within her body. She kept walking home though. He lived across the street, of course she would still see him. So, Ace had a bloody nose... She pondered. Wally must have been really mad. But what could have happened to make Wally get to mad? Kuki pouted, she wished she had walked faster. As she approached her house she noticed Wally's dad carrying some boxes out to his van. Curious she peered at her house, and seeing no one was home yet, she crossed the street to the red brick house.

"E-Excuse me..." She whispered. The man loaded the boxes into the car, not hearing her. "Excuse me..." She said softly. He leaned up and shut the door, finally noticing her.

"Oh, hi there!" He exclaimed. "I didn't see you there." He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. He had blonde hair like Wally, but it was really short and his bright blue eyes were visible and filled with excitement and enthusiasm. "How can I help you?" He looked her over. "Ooh, are you selling girl scout cookies? I'll go get my wallet, save me a box of Choco-Chips will ya?" He chuckled and began to walk into the house.

"U-um sir..." She mumbled. "Sir!" She yelled, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I-I'm not selling cookies, sorry." She said softly. "I'm here to see Wally." The man's grin slowly faded and he awkwardly scratched his head.

"I'm sorry to tell ya this, but Wally's already all packed up." The man said.

"P-Packed up?" Kuki tilted her head.

"Yup. He's coming to move with me in Pennsylvania." The man exclaimed.

"Oh." Kuki didn't know what to say to that.

"Will...Will he be coming back?" She asked. The man grimaced and squatted down to be eye level with Kuki. Her eyes were wide and he bit his cheek.

"Tell ya what little girl," He said slowly. "I'll tell Wally to come visit you soon, okay?" The gears slowly turned in Kuki's head and she hesitantly nodded. The man grinned. "Great, I'll be on my way then." He said, climbing into the vehicle. Kuki walked back across the street to her own home. She was completely confused, how would the man tell Wally to visit her, when the man didn't even know her name?

* * *

**_Oh my gumballs, I was freaking grounded peeps! Give me some pity, please? I'm soooo sorry, but next Tuesday ALL my stories in progress will be loaded. I cross my heart and hope to die. I promise you guys that every single KND story in progress will be updated next week. So spread the word, I'm ungrounded and making up for my mistakes. Sorry for the long wait, I know I lose readers every time I don't update so...please spread the word. _**

**_M'kay buh byee ^-^_**

**_- Jade (Bubbles and Blue2b)_**


End file.
